Dance, Dance, Revolution
by Hikari no Donya
Summary: [[Yaoi. Oral. Kai x Rei.]] Sometimes dancing is a lot similar to other stimulating activities.


**Title:** Dance, Dance, Revolution

**Rating: **R

**Pairings: **Kai x Rei, Yuriy x Boris, Takao + Hiromi, Max + Marium

**Warnings: **Slash. Yaoi. Oral

**Notes: **Watching your brother play DDR, on difficult and hitting every damn step perfectly is an amazing thing. It also inspires you. So I guess the primary muse of this story would be him, the other? Well, that I wanted to write something dirty. Eheh

Dedicated to Dani, who is such a sweetie. Consider it a belated Birthday fic. Lovvu ♥♥♥♥

* * *

It was almost hypnotising, watching him move up and down, hair flailing, and sweat rolling down the side of his face. It was taking most of his self control not to grab him there and then, press him against a wall, and ravish him. Though he would like to think he had a little more self control than that. '_Yeah. Since when have I had any of that, when it comes to sex,' _he thought bitterly.

He let out a little gasp, as the other slipped a fraction, missing a beat. It didn't take him long to get back into the rhythm though, and he found himself being hypnotised all over again.

Yuriy flung an arm over his shoulders, and Kai let his eyes slip from the graceful form of his lover. Yuriy smirked. "Incredibly sexy, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hn," Kai replied, removing Yuriy's arm from its previous position. He crossed his arms over his chest. The music stopped playing, and the scores were calculated. The young male he had been keeping a watchful eye upon jumped up and down, while his opponent frowned.

"I beat you Bo-ri-su! Heh, first in the Bey-Stadium, now here. You don't catch a break, do you?"

"If you want to live, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut, _princess._" Boris stepped down from the platform, and Yuriy latched himself onto the tired male.

"I thought you did great!" Yuriy placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Takao gagged. "Save it for the bedroom, guys."

Hiromi thwacked her boyfriend on the head. "Shut up, baka. They can do whatever the hell they want."

"I agree with her," Boris said, smirking. He grabbed Yuriy, and pulled him closer. He tilted his head upwards, and caught his mouth in a furious kiss. He let his tongue slip past eager lips, and dance with the others, earning the couple a few wolf whistles, and some disgusted glances. He broke the kiss. "My boyfriend, my life, my rules."

He moved to sit on the chairs by the wall, making Yuriy chase after him. "I like the rules! Bo-riiii! I like them, wait for me!"

Rei chuckled. "Trust him to get all hyper. Who's next?" He looked around at the group. Takao shook his head in the negative, and Max raised his hand in some sort of defensive manoeuvre.

Hiromi sighed. "Well, I'm up for it. How about you, Mar?"

"Yeah, whatever." The blue-haired girl stood, making her way to the machine. Rei hopped down, as Hiromi took his place, inserting some coins, and selecting versus. He smiled at the two girls, and then turned to Takao.

"Hey, I'm a little beat, and somewhat sweaty. I'm going to the bathroom for a sec, won't be long." Rei tucked some stray tendrils of hair behind his ear.

Takao waved his hand in a dismissive way. "Sure. We'll be waiting here, alright?"

Rei nodded and walked away, unaware of the pair of lust-filled eyes that followed him.

Yuriy smirked from his comfortable place on Boris' lap. "I think that Rei's bathroom trip is going to be a bit longer than he intended."

* * *

Rei leant over the basin, cupping some water in his hands he splashed it on his face. He rubbed it out of his eyes, and flicked the hair away from his face. He turned around when he saw Kai's reflection in the mirror.

"Hi there." He smiled cutely. "Need the toilet?"

Kai smirked. "Nyet. I was just thirsty."

Rei frowned. "Oh, I don't know if the water in here is drinkable. You'd be better off going to the bar." He walked towards the hand drier, but was halted by a very familiar grasp around his wrist.

"That wasn't what I meant, and you know it." Kai dragged Rei away from the drier, and Rei's eyes widened.

"Kai, no! We're in the middle of the toilets in an arcade, it's not right." Rei tried to pull his wrist out of Kai's grip, but failed.

"It's very, very right, and you know it."

"What if we get caught!" Rei hissed, but stopped struggling against his elder.

Kai grinned. "It's the thrill, isn't it? I've heard danger is a turn on."

"I don't care if it heightened an orgasm tenfold, we shouldn't be doing it in public."

Kai laughed. "We're not going to be _doing it_, as you so nicely put. I'm merely going to have a little drink." He pulled Rei into a cubicle, and leant across him. Rei felt himself blush as Kai's hot breath tickled his face, and at the back of his mind he noted the sound of a click. "Let's have some fun." Kai whispered, and nipped at the base of Rei's neck. He trailed upwards, and let his fingers embed into midnight hair.

He pulled Rei towards him, and kissed his lips. It was soft at first, and Rei opened his mouth, intent on deepening it. Kai's tongue slid into his mouth, slowly massaging his own. Rei felt hot, and couldn't stop a moan as Kai pulled back.

Rei let his eyes flutter shut, as his trousers loosened and fell to the floor, closely followed by his underwear. Kai dropped to his knees. His head hit the door he was leant against, and tilted upwards, as he felt warm air so close to his groin. Kai smirked. "Looks like someone is pleased to see me."

"Sh-shut up."

Kai chuckled, and gave his lover's arousal a quick lick. Rei groaned, and raised his hand, clenching it into a fist before biting down on it. Kai took Rei fully into his mouth, sucking slowly, as if teasing the neko-jin. Rei bit down harder. Kai began to suck intensely, bobbing his head, and slowing occasionally to lick the underside, or pause at the tip. Rei subconsciously thrust forward, and Kai quickened the pace.

"Nngh."

Kai slowed to the occasional lick, and pulled away from Rei completely. Rei let his eyes flutter open, and his hand fell from his mouth, teeth marks evident, a little skin broken. "W-why?"

"I want to hear you moan." He kissed the tip, where a little pre-cum had started to seep. "Don't put your hand back up to your mouth."

"But-"

"No buts. Do it, or you'll be forced to finish what I've started. _Alone."_

Rei let his hand drop to his side, and Kai took him back into his mouth. Rei groaned, which fuelled Kai to suck harder, fighting to obtain more of those pleasurable sounds. Fingers intertwined into blue tresses, and pulled Kai further against him. He gripped more fiercely at Kai's hair, and his head hit the door.

"Ah…Kai…Ah."

Kai could tell he was close. He bobbed at a steady pace now, letting Rei get comfortable. At the back of his mind Kai compared this to Rei's earlier display of dancing. It's steady rhythm, the constant movement, and pleasure. He felt Rei shudder, and call his name as he came.

Kai pulled back, and swallowed. He got to his feet and licked his lips. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" He questioned, and listened to Rei's deep breathing, as his lover struggled to catch his breath. "Didn't think so."

Rei bent down, and pulled up his lower clothing. Kai smirked, kissing him gently before opening the cubicle door. They exited and Rei looked around. There was no-one there.

"K-Kai? I find it hard to believe that no one needed the toilet while we were in there."

Kai laughed heartily. "You're right. That's why I paid one of the workers here to put an "out of order sign" on the door."

Rei frowned. "You bastard!"

"Well, the danger element aroused you that little more, did it not?"

"Kinda." Rei blushed.

"I was right, as usual. You have to learn to trust my judgement, Rei-Rei. Now lets get back, before the walking gaydar puts two and two together."

Rei giggled. "I wish you'd stop calling Yuu-chan that."

"I'll stop calling him that, as soon as he gets out of that habit of calling me _phoenix._ Just because my bitbeast is one, does not give him the right to associate me with it."

They left the toilets, leaving behind all the passion, and Kai fought back a smirk.

"You owe me later."

"Shut up."

* * *

Eheh. Did I just write that? 


End file.
